


To Bind the Quick and Stir the Dead

by Narya_Flame



Series: Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lay of Aotrou and Itroun - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: A moodboard inspired by Tolkien'sThe Lay of Aotrou and Itroun.
Series: Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879828
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	To Bind the Quick and Stir the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> "A witch there was, who webs could weave  
> to snare the heart and wits to reave,  
> who span dark spells with spider-craft,  
> and as she span she softly laughed;  
> a drink she brewed of strength and dread  
> to bind the quick and stir the dead..."
> 
> \- J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Lay of Aotrou and Itroun_


End file.
